Killed inside
by GirlLT with a big dream
Summary: He was left alone to die... he suffered until life had been taken away from him


**"**_**Do not leave the ones who had been yours...because when they die, no matter if you will scream or cry.. they will never hear you" John Keating.**_

_**Killed inside...**_

_**The sky was black as heavy rain began to fall, the wind was stronger then ever... this weather in the Shin Makoku could have only been see if the death has come...**_

_**Yes.  
Death.**_

_**Such tragedy have happened five years ago... on the cold autumn of hurt and bitter... it happened when the former demon king Yuuri had married a young girl whose beauty and smile fell for the demon king.. and leaving his former fiance Wolfram Von Bielefelt alone with broken heart...**_

_**I have loved you...  
yet, you have not...**_

_**The wedding had been coming quite soon as everyone had began to get ready. Wolfram had been broken deeply as he did not care about the wedding. He knocked on the door of the demon kings office.**_

_**-Yuuri.. why did you betray me like this? He asked silently.**_

_**-Wolfram, our engagement had been a mistake.. I love her. Yuuri replied coldly.**_

_**Wolfram's heart shattered to pieces.. he didn't acknowledge this.**_

_**-Yuuri... but I love you.. Wolfram sobbed.**_

_**-Wolfram, please stop joking and leave. I need to get ready. Yuuri replied.**_

_**Wolfram felt tears run, his heart burning.. he ran away from Yuuri.. this was to much for him.**_

_**-Wolfram! Stop running around! Gwendal scolded him.**_

_**-Brother, why?...Wolfram asked.**_

_**-I don't have time for your selfishness Wolfram. Gwendal said walking away.**_

_**Wolfram had felt that he fell deep down in the darkness.. Yuuri hates him, his brother hates him.. maybe Conrad might still speak with him. He walked over to his brother's room and knocked on the door.**_

_**-Brother.. can I speak with you? Wolfram asked.**_

_**-Wolfram, I am busy so please leave. Conrad said closing the door.**_

_**Wolfram stood there.. Conrad does not want to speak with him... He looked over to see Greta his daughter.**_

_**-Greta... Wolfram said softly.**_

_**Greta didn't pay attention at all, she saw her soon to be mother with Yuuri as she ran up to them as she hugged the princess tightly.**_

_**-My own daughter... Wolfram barely could have speak..**_

_**-Good morning your Majesties. Celi smiled sweetly to the royal couple not looking at her son.**_

_**Wolfram's heart stopped... He had fallen down into darkness.. He ran, he did not care where he will run to... he didn't care anymore...**_

_**You have forgot me...  
You do not need me...**_

_**The wedding was beautiful. The sun was shining bright, flowers bloomed. The new couple had been married.. Yuuri kissed his wife right in front of Wolfram's eyes. He didn't come to the wedding.. no one would have cared...**_

_**You will not care for me...  
You forgot me long ago.**_

_**7 months have passed since the royal couple had been married. Everyone in the palace were happy, yet only one.. the poor boy Wolfram. He had been avoiding everyone. He had been painting, training.. but yet the worse.. he had not eaten, he did not sleep.. he had began to stab himself to bleeding...  
No one had known about such tragedy of Wolfram.. no one cared about him anymore...  
Wolfram have forgot about the people he had loved. He had become a silent, depressed, bleeding boy.**_

_**Am I that unimportant..?  
Am I so insignificant..?**_

_**Queen Celi had been walking around the garden admiring the beautiful flowers. She had noticed the flowers called " Beautiful Wolfram" it had reminded her of Wolfram.. whom she had not seen. She walked over to the flowers as a gasp came from her lips. Wolfram's flowers were black, dying ones. She ran back to the palace as she saw her son slowly walking.**_

_**-Wolfie! Celi cried running to her son until she stopped.**_

_**He was not her son.. Wolfram's hair was dirty, his eyes had turned black like the darkest night you could see, his skin ghostly pale, he was very thin.**_

_**\- Why have you left me? He asked in a fading voice.**_

_**-Wolfie what have happened to you? Celi asked crying.**_

_**-You have forgot me mother! You have not loved me! Wolfram cried as he vanished in the wind.**_

_**Greta had been playing in the garden, until she have heard a tragic cry. The little girl have saw a ghoul standing near her, holding the little bee in his hand.**_

_**-Greta why have you become to the daughter of her? Am I not your father? Wolfram asked as he handed the little bee to Greta and vanished**_

_**-Papa Wolfram! Greta cried as she held the bee.**_

_**Gwendal had been walking around the palace. He had been worried about Wolfram. He didn't see his young brother for such long time. Gwendal stopped when he saw Wolfram standing on the balcony.**_

_**-WOLFRAM! Gwendal shouted as he ran towards Wolfram, yet his brother did not listen.**_

_**Wolfram had fallen from the balcony, yet Gwendal could not see the young blonde boys body or yet hear cries... Wolfram was not there. Gwendal touched his heart as he had felt that he may lose his breathing. Something happened to Wolfram...  
Yuuri was sitting in his office reading papers of other countries until he had felt that someone stabbed his heart. Yuuri hissed out of pain. The pain had been strong, something he could not bear. He could hear the crying voice of Wolfram. -Why Yuuri? Why have you betrayed me? Wolfram cried.  
The door had open slightly as Yuuri froze... Wolfram was standing.. his black eyes were dead and dull, he was very thin as blood fall from his body...**_

_**-Yuuri, have you wished me such death? Wolfram asked putting his hand on his bleeding heart.**_

_**Yuuri was shocked, he did not expect to see such thing...what have happened to Wolfram? Why he is such a frail weak figure? What have happened? Yuuri had felt that tears had began to fall from his black eyes...**_

_**-Oh Yuuri my dearest! Yuuri's wife Christina cried hard.**_

_**-What has happened Christina? Why are you crying? Yuuri asked with concern.**_

_**-A terrible thing have happened to Wolfram Von Bielefelt! Christina cried hard.**_

_**-What happened to Wolfram? Yuuri asked as he had felt such strong guilt in his heart.**_

_**-I have found his corpse in his room... he died 7 months ago! Christina knelled down on the floor as tears have began to fall from her brown eyes.**_

_**-WOLFRAM! Yuuri's cried could have been heard trough the palace.**_

_**He shall not come back...  
He was killed inside...**_

_**The funeral of the young lord had been truly a sad event. Many people have come as they brought flowers. Lady Celi had been crying near her sons coffin. Gwendal could not look at his brother, he had felt shame. Conrad had been looking at the coffin where his young brother lied in.**_

_**-I am deeply sorry Wolfram...It is my fault that you have died... Yuuri cried as he held Wolfram's hand the last time.**_

_**Please forgive me...  
But, I won't come back...**_

_**"Wolfram Evalin Von Bielefelt. Boy who had passed away of tragic heart suffering"**_

_**Five years passed since Wolfram's death...Greta had changed. She had become a cold, silent girl ever since her father Wolfram died. Lady Celi had fallen into deep depression until she had passed away. Some used to say that Lord Wolfram have taken his mother to heaven. Conrad and Gwendal have become soldiers who fight for the memorial of there young brother. Yuuri and his wife Christina has a son who was named Christian Wolfram Von Shibuya as he resembled Wolfram the dead prince..  
On the day of Celi's death, Yuuri found a letter from Wolfram.**_

_**Dear mother...**_

_**"By this time you are reading the letter, I left the world. I can't taken the pain of my heart.. I am betrayed, no one loved me... I do understand why, yet I feel so alone, but no one would want me around.. not Gwendal or Conrad, not Greta my little girl, not Yuuri.. but why you mother? Have you hated me all along? Oh.. please do tell Yuuri to come in my room..."**_

_**Wolfram Von Bielefelt.**_

_**Yuuri felt tears falling down. This letter had caused poor Lady Celi to suffer.. Wolfram didn't want to be a burden to them and he had died from tragic depression. He did wonder why Wolfram wanted Yuuri in his room. He walked down the empty hall as he slowly opened the door. He looked around to see a dusty portrait. He whipped the dust as more tears rolled down his cheeks. There was the most beautiful portrait of Yuuri and Christina. There was a tiny text**_

_**"I wish you a happy life. Please live in love"**_

_**Sincerely Wolfram Evalin Von Bielefelt.**_

_**The portrait was a gift to them..Wolfram was still hurt, but he had wished them love and happy life... He forgiven Yuuri even though his soul was broken.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
